


【重庆大三角/ALL琛】月光促销活动（一）

by Sssssushunqing



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M, Other, all琛 - Freeform, 南琛 - Freeform, 重庆大三角 - Freeform, 颜琛 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22893079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sssssushunqing/pseuds/Sssssushunqing
Summary: 【Warning:1.半现实向 真真假假 不要揪我哪里不对 因为大多数我都是想象的2. 宿舍别墅设定基本遵照现实，是单人间，但是南南没有搬出去（到底搬没搬我也不知道），而且14657住一栋（我的设定 别杠我）3.都是我瞎编的 三对cp都有 就是这种两两谈恋爱关系 all琛 all琛  薛定谔南以颜喻4.请谨记：地球是圆的5.和《月亮与六便士》原文无任何关系 我断章取义了哦6.标号就是从7开始的，好奇的集美看完之后可以按阿拉伯数字重新排一下，是时间顺序。“满地都是六便士，而他抬起头看见了月亮。”
Kudos: 5





	【重庆大三角/ALL琛】月光促销活动（一）

———————————

“满地都是六便士，他却抬头看见了月亮。”  
————《月亮与六便士》

07.

张颜齐这三天出了个外务，回来的时候是凌晨三点刚过，是个让人眼睛都睁不开的时刻。

他脚步匆匆，一心想快点上楼，换睡衣关灯，把自己砸进柔软床铺，投入甜美的黑甜乡不问任何世事。

偏偏天不遂人愿。

他本以为漆黑沉默的别墅大厅灯火通明，连楼上的几间小屋子也亮着灯，只有他那间漆黑一片在边角，像个孤独的无脸男。

夏之光穿着睡衣顶着黑眼圈在门口等他。 

张颜齐跟着他进屋，随手把背包甩在沙发上，看着夏之光一脸欲言又止的表情，内心天人交战了片刻，到底是困意占了上风，他决定无视那张殷切的脸——天大地大，睡觉最大。

于是到底还是夏之光忍不住了，他伸手扯住张颜齐的外套，站在楼梯口处望着他。

“姚琛和周震南吵架了。”

张颜齐回他一个“你是不是脑子坏掉了”的表情。

团综认证过的，姚琛和周震南认识近七年，从来没吵过架。

“不是不是，”夏之光急切地解释道，“准确地说，是南南和小琛哥在冷战。”

张颜齐又回了一个“你是第一天成团吗”的眼神。

周震南有的时候跟姚琛吃醋也是有的，别人撩姚琛，姚琛跟别人玩得太开心没分寸等等诸如此类的小事，周震南就会和姚琛冷战两天。

但是不超过48小时，姚琛绝对会顺利打开周震南的房门。

然后第二天一如往常。

张颜齐觉得周震南这就是恃宠而骄，烦死了。他一想到这，连带着对事事迁就着周震南的姚琛都有点不舒服，他翻了个白眼，心里泛起很微妙的感觉来，脚下却如同踩了风火轮，走得更快了。

“不是不是，哥，哥！”

夏之光看上去要哭了，他快走两步，看着踩在高他两级台阶之上的张颜齐。

“三天前的事了，你一走，南南就跟小琛哥发火了，结果小琛哥没理他，转身就出门了，回来之后这两天也没找南南，闻闻去那边玩了，这别墅里就剩我们仨了，他俩，尤其南南，太吓人了…”

张颜齐终于停顿了脚步，他昏昏沉沉的大脑像是被一道光点亮了记忆，他看看夏之光，又看看楼上，说道：“好吧，那我去帮你问问。”

装得热心又无辜，呸。他暗暗骂了自己一句。

出外务是躲不掉的，况且逃避也是没用的。他想。

是死是活，要还是不要，都得给个痛快话。

他的脚步听上去稳重又坚定，一副说客老好人的姿态。

他轻轻敲了两下门，门没锁，他于是未经同意，大大方方推门进去了。

“周震南。”

00.

姚琛和周震南说起认识，是认识很久了。

有足足六年整。

认识第四年的时候他们开始谈了恋爱，从韩国首尔谈到大洋两岸，再谈回中国青岛。

重庆的雾，汉江的水，青岛的风，加起来还尚未知天命的少年们，却因为经历了太多世态炎凉，白云苍狗，变得有点患得患失，有点疑神疑鬼。

姚琛知道以上这些都可以为周震南这几个月频繁的冷战找茬提供合理的解释，这看上去顺理成章得就像小情侣的七年之痒，平平无奇，但是他清楚，他知道周震南也清楚，不是这么回事，也不只是因为这个。

他们都知道的，因为张颜齐。

01.

六月八号简直像一条浩浩荡荡的分界线，线的一边是汗水，眼泪，争吵等等一切辛酸过往，线的另一边是彩带，礼花，荣光，繁花似锦永远闪耀的未来。

直播结束之后他们去开庆功会，情绪过载，每个人都有点神志不清，C位断层出道的周震南尤甚，他是全场瞩目的焦点，所有人都在一杯一杯灌他的酒，姚琛一开始帮他挡着，后来姚琛先酒意上头，昏昏沉沉被周震南推去洗手间洗漱，嘱咐了一句不用担心他，来不及说点别的就被几个人热热闹闹地拉走了。

姚琛靠在洗手池边上，拧开水龙头洗了把脸，脑子里不断闪烁的金星才消下去一点，他扯开了制式衬衣的顶上三颗纽扣，对着镜子捋了捋头发，下一秒就被张颜齐搂在了怀里。

张颜齐应该是等他等了很久，他不知道怎么从庆功宴上全身而退的，眼神清明疏朗，揽着姚琛那一把细腰的时候还不忘顺手锁个门。

“姚老师今天有点喝多了啊，”他轻声细语地说，“我帮你醒醒酒吧，这么出去多不好啊。”

他欲擒故纵地在姚琛胸口划了两圈，又翻出一副正人君子的面孔来，修长双手仔仔细细地把姚琛那三颗纽扣系好，又整了整他散开的领口。

姚琛反倒觉得更热了，他觉得这和平常的醉酒有点分别，朦胧暧昧的情热从难以启齿之处翻涌上来，他难耐地轻喘了一声，偏头想要躲开张颜齐的目光。

“姚老师好像有点不太乖，”张颜齐歪着头，被盛赞过深情的下垂眼直直地看着姚琛，“怎么回事呀？不舒服吗？”

姚琛是待人憨厚但不是真傻，况且就算他再傻也知道那酒多半让张颜齐动过手脚——天呐，要不是受害人是他，他简直想问问张颜齐到底是怎么做到心思缜密到这种地步的。

姚琛心里一阵一阵的发慌，他怕周震南知道会生气会伤心，张颜齐对他有意思，这是创造营心照不宣的秘密，周震南一看他就能知道是怎么回事，到时候肯定要和张颜齐撕破脸，这团才刚出道，总不能出道即解散吧——

况且，他也不想让张颜齐难堪，哪怕是现在这样。

他一般半推半就着张颜齐的吻，一般自暴自弃地想，我挺喜欢他的，可我从来没敢承认过。

他都有那个愿意为了他和节目组摔剧本摊牌的周震南，怎么还能去喜欢别人。

直到他舌尖被人不轻不重地咬了一口，他才回过神来，看见张颜齐那双似笑非笑的眼睛。

“走神了啊，琛琛，在想什么？”

姚琛敏锐地发现他换了个称呼，周震南都没叫过的名字，他脸颊爆红，心里又觉得很受用，于是只好转过脸去不看他。

他整个人被张颜齐抵在洗手台上，背朝着镜子，两条又长又细又直的腿被张颜齐不由分说地顶开，一只手抓着张颜齐的领口，像是想打他一巴掌，却被亲得眼尾泛红，像是欲求不满地索吻。

“其实挺喜欢我的是吗，”张颜齐像是想起了什么似的，恍然大悟道，“有一次我听见你在卫生间里悄悄叫我名字，还有点喘，是不是——”

明知故问，懂装不懂。

姚琛哪怕涵养再好都忍不住想骂一句艹，他就那一次，真就那一次，为什么他总是这么倒霉，他抬起眼睛看着张颜齐，目光里掺了点哀求的神色：“不是，你别多想——唔……”

张颜齐当然不会信他讲的，姚琛本人那双眼睛就已经出卖了自己，他一边凶猛地亲着姚琛，一边又在喘息的间隙，伏在姚琛耳边问他：“怎么不去找周震南？你不是应该去找他的吗？”

姚琛简直羞愤欲死，死的时候还想带上张颜齐同归于尽，他试图推开张颜齐，两只手反倒被张颜齐轻轻一握就抓住，他本来被人灌的就神志不清，现下彻底没了力气反抗，只能被动接受这张颜齐的吻，和他越来越向下探的手。

完了。姚琛无助地想，我早该知道会有这一天。

可如果回到最初，他还是想离张颜齐近一点，再近一点，去看看跟他同样来自山城，却又截然不同，聪明而幽默，温柔又体贴，舞台上意气风发的那个少年。

“姚琛，姚琛你在里面吗——”

敲门声和呼喊声让姚琛整个人“唰”的激灵了一下，听出不是周震南的声音之后又肉眼可见地放松了下来。

是夏之光。

这倒霉小孩，哪哪都是他。

张颜齐好整以暇地松开了姚琛，示意他。

“你可以都说出去，我不怪你。”

“姚琛？姚琛你在不在啊——奇了怪了人都没了……”

他们两个人沉默而无声地对峙，张颜齐死死盯着姚琛，姚琛看着脚下的地面，双手反撑在洗手台上，咬着嘴唇，胸膛随着呼吸上下起伏，一言不发。

门外夏之光的脚步声由近及远，最终消失不见，姚琛只觉得自己好像越来越难受，他想要去叫个人来，随便谁，哪怕是周震南都行，只要能把他从这里带出去，什么代价他都愿意付。

但他也就是想想罢了，他刚刚才亲手放走了那个能把他带出去的人。

张颜齐的手探到更下方隐秘的穴///口时，他忍不住带着哭腔喘了一声，试图去阻止张颜齐，反倒被他抓住了手一起玩弄自己，任他怎么推拒，都阻止不住张颜齐握着他手抽///插的动作。

到最后被张颜齐带动着指///奸到高///潮时，他终于哭出了声。

他闭上眼睛，不再去看张颜齐。

“是不是喜欢我？”张颜齐揽着他的腰以免他滑下去，带着他清理作案现场。

姚琛在心理压力和生理欲///望双重重压之下，整个人都是懵的，醉酒的后遗症争先恐后地冲上头脑，他昏昏沉沉地只想睡觉。

他小心翼翼瞄了一眼张颜齐的下///身，稍微瑟缩了一下。

“你是还要和周震南比一下吗？”张颜齐有点暧昧地顶了一下姚琛，姚琛整个人软了一下，几乎栽进张颜齐怀里。

张颜齐摸摸他的头，双手穿过他膝弯，不容分说地来了一个公主抱——和他几小时之前在台上抱周震南的时候一模一样。

我抱南南的时候，他好像就站在旁边。

姚琛只来得及想完这个，就整个人埋在张颜齐怀里睡了过去。

02.

姚琛那一觉睡了仿佛半个世纪之久。

他能感觉到有两个人扶他上了车，他们回别墅。所有人都醉得一塌糊涂，理应今天拍摄的搬家环节推到明天补录，他们三三两两坐车回家。

理所当然的，他们三个人一辆车。

车里气压很低，周震南脸黑的像个锅底，碍于外人在场，利弊权衡，他这一路上除了对张颜齐不间歇甩眼刀之外做不了任何实质性威胁，于是把姚琛往自己怀里揽了揽，低下头玩手机，力道大的手机都快被捏碎了。

“张颜齐。”

下车的时候周震南不得已和张颜齐一人一边扶着姚琛跌跌撞撞向里走。

“我是他男朋友，过去三年是，今后也是。”

张颜齐冲他吹了个流氓哨，性质堪比调戏。

你男朋友还叫着我名字自///慰呢，你知道吗。

他本来想说出口的，后来想想这句话只能是爽了自己，对姚琛百害而无一利，于是作罢。

二楼还剩一间房，周震南张颜齐合力把姚琛扶到床上躺下，中途姚琛迷迷糊糊醒了一次，搂着周震南脖子叫“南南”。

张颜齐脸黑了几度，周震南极其不屑地斜了他一眼。

等到所有事情都处理完毕，确认姚琛已经睡下的时候，他们以令人震撼的默契推门而出，又小心翼翼地锁上门。

二楼所有人都睡了，他们是最晚到的。

03.

周震南毫不客气地一把推开了张颜齐，张颜齐险些从楼梯上滚下去，他踉跄了几步，让周震南有了自上而下看他的机会。

“张颜齐，你等着。”

他平平稳稳地摔下这六个字，转身又上了楼。

张颜齐偏头啐了一口。

大户人家的小少爷还真是有礼貌啊，发脾气都发的克制有礼的。

“周震南我艹你大爷。”他歪头朝楼上乖巧地喊了一句，听见楼上传来玻璃碎裂的声响后潇洒地一转身，推门走出了别墅。

夏天的月光明亮又清冷，半个月牙儿投射出稀薄零落的光芒。

他脚步渐快，慢慢消失在了路尽头不见光的黑暗里。

【TBC】  



End file.
